Bonds Unknown
by Rachel Webber
Summary: Sonic finds out a secret about his past that involves a certain Black hedgehog, but when Eggman makes his best friends evil can he team up with Shadow to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A blast of fire and she was gone.

"FLAME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran to the burnt ground where my best friend once stood. I heard a laugh and looked up hopefully.

"Flame?" I asked the air beside me. Suddenly I was surrounded. She was on my every side. I took a startled step back, but found myself bumping into another Flame. I spun around as they all began to laugh at me; suddenly they began to change. Their fur got darker and their eyes turned a deeper shade than her normal ruby eyes. They began to close in on me, the laughter becoming more sinister with every step. I looked around in horror as they all raised their hands and a giant wave of fire shot towards me.

"Ahh!" I gasped as I sat up in bed clutching my chest. _It was only a dream_ I though to myself relieved yet still horrified.

"Sonic?" a voice whispered from my doorway. I jumped and looked over to see the main character from my nightmare.

"Flame," I sighed, "you scared me."

"Sorry," the yellow fox said walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to me, "I heard you yelling…is everything alright?" she asked, genuine worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I reassured her, "just had a nightmare, nothing big." She looked down and I could tell she was still worried.

"Ok, but you've been having a lot of nightmares lately. You know sometimes dreams can predict things."

I chuckled slightly and lifted her head up.

"You think _I_ could predict anything? I can't even predict the weather right after I watched the news." She laughed and sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I think I'm just worried because Eggman hasn't done anything in such a long time," she sighed, and looked out the window. I looked at the side of her face and sighed. I noticed her red eyes, much lighter than in my dream, sparkling in the moonlight, her yellow fur meeting the black on her ears and tail. I silently pondered whether or not I should tell her how I truly feel about her when she suddenly broke the silence.

"What was your dream about?" she questioned, turning to face me. I squirmed nervously; I didn't want her to know I had been dreaming about _her_.

"It was about…Eggman. In my dream he kidnapped…. Tails and…he was about to shoot a laser at him when I woke up…" She looked at me quizzically but dropped it.

"Well," she said standing up, "get some more sleep. We promised Knuckles we'd go to Angel Island and watch the Master Emerald while he went training this week, remember?"

"Crap I forgot," I muttered to myself sighing in annoyance.

"Wow," she said smiling teasingly, "I can't believe I thought _you_ could be predicting anything with your dreams."

"Yeah, yeah," I huffed, back flopping onto my bed and turning away from her. I heard her chuckle once more before leaving my room. I slowly drifted back to sleep, remembering the dark red eyes Flame had in my nightmare, and prayed to myself that it really did mean nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sonic," a voice called from somewhere in the house, "wake up its time to go!" I moaned and rolled over in my bed. The bright sunlight from my window greeted me and made my eyes water. I sat up, rubbing my feet, and turned to put them on the ground, but I quickly lifted them back up when they touched the cold wood. Looking around aimlessly at the junk covered floor I spotted my red and white shoes. Watching my step, I quickly made my way across the room and slipped my feet into the sneakers.

"Get a move on!" The voice yelled again. Sleepily I made my way out of the room and into the living room. I looked around the small room; a large window covered one wall showing the entrance and front yard of the house. A small archway to the left led into the kitchen and on the right was the door to Flames' room. Scanning the room for Flame I looked over at the T.V, which was surrounded by chairs and a used, worn, red couch.

"Flame?" I called half hoping she had already left with out me.

"In the kitchen," the voice called back from the direction of the arch, "You ready to go?" she finished impatiently as the sound of a loud crash swept through the house.

"Yeah," I answered back, moving towards the kitchen. "What did you break?"

"A bowl, I was trying to get to a plastic container and it fell out when I opened the cupboard…" I briefly remembered the previous day when I had stuffed that cupboard full, avoiding the task of finding a different place for the excess bowls. I decided to keep that to myself and instead got a broom and began sweeping up the debris.

'That's a first," Flame said, smirking when she noticed I had started sweeping.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," I replied standing up to slide the broken glass off the dustpan and into the garbage can; "it's a one time thing. I'm just feeling extra nice."

"Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes but still smiling, "Just hurry up and get in the plane. I've already packed all the food." I nodded and made my way back to the living room and out the big green front door.

"Hey Sonic," a familiar voice sounded from across the front yard. I lifted my hand above my eyes to block the sunlight. I could faintly make out the figure of a fox a little shorter than me running my way.

"Tails," I called out lifting my hand in greeting, "what are you doing here?" I asked putting my hand down as he stopped next to me. I looked down at the two tailed yellow fox and smiled; it had been a while since I had seen him.

"Flame invited me to come with you guys," he replied, a smile spreading across his face, his blue eyes seeming to shine a little brighter. I knew it was harmless but I couldn't help being jealous over this small matter.

I chuckled trying to down play my feelings.

"Doesn't mean she likes you," I said teasingly, but some of my jealousy must have come out in my voice because Tails smiled mockingly.

"Don't worry Sonic," he said playfully, "I'm not trying to steal her from you." I blushed, slightly mad at myself for not being able to hide my emotions.

"I wasn't worried," I said trying, to convince myself as well as Tails. "Besides," I smirked, "how could anyone like _you_ if _I_ am here?" I chuckled as he rolled his eyes and we walked over to the plane. We both got in the plane and were soon joined by a stressed Flame.

"Come on Tails let's go," she said buckling her seat belt, "We're already an hour late." She quickly gave me an evil stare. I looked back with as innocent a look as I could muster, but I couldn't help laughing. She rolled her eyes and turned around, but I saw the hint of a smile break across her face.

After about half an hour we arrived at the floating Angel Island. I jumped down after we had landed and looked around at the lush green jungle-like forest I had seen so many times before. I turned and watched Flame and Tails talking and another wave of jealousy rushed over me. I looked back again, trying to remind myself it was harmless. In the distance I could see the ancient stone altar rising up from the jungle. My eyes followed the path of the stairs up to where the giant green master emerald floated. Just to the left of the emerald I could faintly make out a red figure that seemed to be looking at me and tapping its foot. I turned to look at Flame and Tails who were still talking.

"I'm going ahead," I said, with a little too much harshness in my voice, "see you at the top." I quickly ran up the ruins to where the red echidna was waiting. Raising my hands I prepared for the worst and eventually it came.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!" The echidna barked at me. I took a step back trying not to smile; it would only make him angrier.

"Knuckles chill!" I laughed out, "We're here now right?" I hazarded a step forward but quickly went back when he began shouting again.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE HERE AT TEN!" he shouted taking a step closer to me and raising up his fists.

"I know I know, but now we are here. Should I show you the door?" I could feel him getting more and more angry, and now it was over the top.

"WHAT?" he yelled, lunging at me, one of his fists aimed right for my face. I Quickly jumped to the side sending him flying down the stairs.

"Watch out" I yelled, laughing at Flame and Tails who had barely jumped out of the path of the falling echidna. "See you later Knuckles!" I called down to him as he got up, shaking his head trying to recover from the fall. "See you next week!" I chuckled as he looked up and shook his fist, but he didn't come back up.

"Can't you guys ever get along?" Tails sighed as he sat next to the giant emerald. Flame seemed to be thinking the same thing as she too sighed and sat by him.

"Sure, if we aren't at the same place," I teased lowering myself to the ground next to Flame.

We sat talking for a while as the sun slowly set. I looked out above the trees at the pink and yellow sky and sighed.

"I guess it's about bed time huh?" I asked looking over at my two friends. Flame yawned and Tails checked his watch. They both nodded in agreement and we all laid down next to each other watching as the night slowly darkened. I slowly drifted off to sleep when suddenly there was a loud boom. I quickly sat up along with Flame and Tails. We looked at each other the same confused look on our faces.

"What was that?" Flame finally asked speaking all of our minds.

"I dunno," Tails replied, "but I think it came from that way…" sure enough a dark cloud of smoke was emerging from the ground in the direction he was pointing. Before any of us could even think about going to explore, a giant ship shot up from beneath the trees.

"The Egg carrier!" Flame gasped as it moved in on us. I quickly moved in front of Tails and Flame. We were trapped, we couldn't leave the Master Emerald, but Knuckles was the only one who knew how to shrink it down to a size that could be carried. Suddenly a voice could be heard booming across the island.

"I've got you surrounded now, hedgehog!" the voice said. "Give up now and I won't destroy you and your pathetic little friends."

"Fat chance!" I yelled back taking one step closer. A booming chuckle vibrated though the island.

"Fine the, suit yourself…" No sooner had Eggman finished his threat than a loud rumbling sound began to come from the ship. I looked nervously behind me at Tails and Flame. As I turned to look at the massive ship once more, there was a blinding white light. The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness were the frantic screams of Tails and Flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All systems on." Bright lights suddenly filled the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes seeing, at first, only white. A few seconds passed and I could see around me. I was in a large metallic room filled with computers and test tubes. As I stood up, I realized I was inside a glass capsule much taller then me.

I pressed my hands against the glass and took a closer look around the room.

I saw the person who had turned on the lights earlier. He was round as he was a tall, goggles covered up his otherwise bald head. He wore small glasses, held up by a large pointy red nose which partly covered a bushy orange moustache.

"Eggman," I whispered under my breath, and then pounded on the glass to get his attention.

"Ah," he said a large smirk quickly spreading across his face, "You're awake. We can finally begin."

"Begin what?" I asked looking around and noticing another three capsules to my left. In the capsules were another three people. Immediately to my left I saw Flame just waking up, she widened her eyes when she saw Eggman then quickly turned around and looked at me. I nodded at her and look to her left. There I saw the other person we had gone to Angel Island with, Tails. He seemed to still be sleeping so I turned my gaze to the last capsule.

"Shadow?" I yelled, surprised as I met the eyes of a black and red hedgehog.

"Surprised, faker?" He asked smirking at my expression.

"What are you doing in a capsule?" I ask looking at Flame and Tails, who had just woken up.

"You'll see," he said, his smile getting wider as he looked toward Eggman. "Ready when you are Doctor." Eggman nodded his reply and moved toward a small control panel.

"What's going on here?" I shouted just as Eggman was about to press a big red button. Eggman looked up at me and shook his head, sighing.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you?" he said calmly, "I've done it enough to know that it doesn't work out." He smirked as he nodded at Shadow and pushed down on the button. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a wave of energy coursed through my body. I could feel myself being lifted off the floor of the capsule. I clenched my eyes shut as the energy changed and began to feel like a giant static shock. Suddenly it became much worse, it felt as if I was being stabbed everywhere over and over.

Above my own yells I could also hear three other people. It seemed that whatever this machine was doing to me it was also doing to the others. Then, just as soon as the feeling had started, it stopped. I fell to the bottom of the capsule with a large thud. Sitting up and holding my head, which had begun to throb, I looked at the other capsules to see how my friends had held up.

I gasped as I looked into the capsule where Flame had once been, staring back at me were the dark red eyes I had seen in my nightmare only the night before. I backed up against the wall of my capsule. Eggman chuckled and I whipped my head over to look at him.

"What did you do?" I yelled looking back over at Flame who's once yellow fur was now pitch black. Three others soon joined Eggman's chuckle. I looked over and saw that along with Flame, Tails had turned black and his once blue eyes now glowed a dark red color. I gasped again looking towards Shadow, who seemed to be amused by my confusion.

"Would you like to talk to your friends?" Eggman said smirking as he made his way to the only door in the room, "I'm sure it will be an interesting conversation." Just before leaving he pressed a button on the wall lifting up the capsules and setting us free. I turned to face my three opponents and gulped. They all smirked at me and started to move in.

"Flame, Tails," I shouted as they got closer, "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong," Tails replied to me smirking, "its just the opposite, everything is right now." I backed up into a corner as they closed in, more confused now then ever.

"You see, Sonic," Flame answered my confused look, "Before we were just your silly little henchmen; helping you save the lives of ignorant people, but now we finally see the truth."

'The only good world, is one you create yourself," Shadow finished for her, "So you'll understand why we can't have you getting in our way." Just as he finished saying this, Flame raised one of her hands, which was lit with a dark unnatural fire. I stared in awe, mesmerized by the way it seemed to flow like water in an upward stream.

"You like it?" She asked snapping me back to reality, a smug smile on her face. "How about now?" I backed up as she pulled her hand back, suddenly all I could see was darkness and all I could feel was a strange burning, which seemed to be inside of me.

I slowly slid down the wall, clutching my heart where the burning was the worst. Dark laughter surrounded me as I slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
